walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyrannosaurus
' Tyrannosaurus rex (or T. rex for short) was a large predatory theropod coelurosaurian dinosaur that lived in the Late Cretaceous period up until the extinction of the non-avian dinosaurs. It's featured in several of Impossible Pictures prehistory-based documentaries, such as WWD and Prehistoric Park. It is the most famous and popular of all the dinosaurs, known for it's cultural impact, even more than Apatosaurus (formerly known as Brontosaurus). It is also called the King of the Dinosaurs. T. rex is among the largest land predators ever. The theropods Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus ''may be bigger, but this is not known for any real certainty; indeed ''T. rex is most likely heavier then at least the fomer. Michael Crichton, the author of the novel version of Jurassic Park, called the creature Tyrannosaurus rex, or for short T. rex. ''In most media and film or television subtitles, the creature is called 'T. rex' or 'T. Rex. However popular, this spelling is wrong. Dinosaur names are created according to the rules of the Binomial nomenclature. Binomial names consist of two parts. Tyrannosaurus is the genus name, while rex is the species name. Genus names must be written with a capital letter but the species name don't. In many cases the (mostly long names) are shortened. In that case, only the first letter of the Genus name is written. That letter is followed by a period, not a "-". All binomial nomenclatural taxon should be written in italics. Therefore, the taxa should be written like this: * Tyrannosaurus rex or for short: * T. rex Facts T. rex lived in the Cretaceous period (67,900,000-66,036,000 BCE). )]] The Almighty 'King of the Dinosaurs' was one of the dinosaurs' most infamous and ultimate predator that appeared in the last 2,000,000 years of the Cretaceous. ''Tyrannosaurus were giant carnivorous dinosaurs that stalked the landscape and, being the most notorious flesh-eaters ever known, they were specifically and perfectly evolved to kill and eat even other giant dinosaurs, possibly bigger than T. rex itself. Weighing around 5-8 tons., standing 6 meters (20 feet) tall and growing 13 meters (43 feet) to 15 meters (50 feet) in length, Tyrannosaurus was among the largest terrestrial carnivorous dinosaur that ever lived in and walked North America and, quite possibly, the world of all time. It has appeared in many movies and television shows, such as Jurassic Park ''in 1993 and ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park in 1997 and Jurassic Park III of 2001. . (Death of a Dynasty)]] Having huge jaw muscles, this dinosaur had one of the most powerful bites in the animal kingdom, though the also-extinct, giant shark ''Megalodon had an a bite almost twice as powerful, 21.5 tons per square inch. T. rex's bite could crush a car or dinosaur bone with a bite force of 25,620-40,000 LBS, giving them a bite force that is 10-12 times more powerful than a Lion's. The English meaning of Tyrannosaurus rex is "King Tyrant Lizard". Images of Tyrannosaurus rex have evolved from the tripod image of old to the modern, more natural form known today, with a tail hanging parallel to the ground. They were both hunters and scavengers and were pretty fast movers, able to reach 20 mph (40 km/h) when they need to. It had a brain the size of a coconut, which may not sound smart, but T. rex was "intelligent' by dinosaur standards+. That would make sense because the prey they hunted were tough and dangerous. T. rex could kill prey with a bite to the nape of the neck, severing the spinal cord. Evidence has been found though that Tyrannosaurus rex's often fed on ceratopsids. It is now clear that T. rex is both predator and scavenger. They were also potential cannibals, eating their own kind. They were related to Gorgosaurus, an earlier, lighter and smaller relative of Tyrannosaurus from Walking with Dinosaurs 3D. '')]] Some have theorised that they where pack hunters, but this is still debated. Their arms were tiny (but they still could lift 227 kilograms (500 lbs) with them) so they could carry a massive jaw, and remain balanced on their hind legs. ''Tyrannosaurus massive skull was balanced by a long, heavy tail. The heavily reinforced skull of T. rex suggests that it was )]]a devastating predator with bone crushing bite strength. Like modern lions, tyrannosaurs may have often brought food back to their territory, especially the females to feed their young - female tyrannosaurs could have a clutch of at least up to 12 eggs, but normally only got two to five chicks, due to the others being taken by scavengers, surviving to adolescence. The juveniles were more gracile, with longer legs. They also had longer snouts then adults. Another tyrannosaur called ''Nanotyrannus is thought by some to be a juvenile of T. rex, but this is also debated. . (Death of a Dynasty)]] Portrayal in the series In 'Walking with Dinosaurs, T. rex is portrayed with thick scales and the colors are black, with white underparts and stripes (although the underparts of the neck and chin are red. It is also red in the WWD companion book) and a bulky head (more so than that of Allosaurus, another large meat-eating dinosaur that had appeared earlier in the series), but it also had accurate head to body ratio. Later versions were less accurate in that regard. It also showed crocodile-behavior: only female took care of the eggs and chicks, chasing the male away after mating is over. The T. rex lacked feathers, while the real thing almost certainly had them, most likely when they were very young. )]] Errors *In Walking with Dinosaurs, ''T. rex has been depicted as a solitary creature. However, Phil Currie has found some evidence supporting that tyrannosaurids hunted in packs. *They are depicted featherless. In reality, they probably had feathers when they were very young and possibly a small amount in adults *There's no evidence that mating period lasts 3 days. *Walking with Dinosaurs has a few mild inaccuracies: T. rex's hands should be facing inwards, not downwards. The rear teeth, legs, and tail also seem a little shorter. T. rex ''is depicted as being 5 tonnes, but specimens 8-10 tonnes are not uncommon. But ''The Complete Guide To Prehistoric Life seems to have corrected these mistakes. *''T. rex'' is now known to have extremely powerful muscles in its neck and jaws; combined with its teeth that made its bite deadly. It also has an arch of neck muscle extending from the back of the head to the nape of the neck, which again, makes its bite deadly. *Evidence that females were bigger than males isn't solid anymore. *The head is very blocky compared to the real Tyrannosaurus. *The T.Rex shown in WWD appears to be mostly black, white, and have red throats, but the T. rex's shown in Prehistoric Park are a much lighter gray in color, with more circular heads. Within the shows ''Walking with Dinosaurs A ''Tyrannosaurus roars at the end of the introduction of the series. (Stock footage.) ''Death of a Dynasty'' In '''WWD, a female T. rex has failed to have a healthy clutch of Eggs (The babies inside them have been choked by volcanic ash). She almost immediately comes back into season. Her mating call is heard by a male T. rex, who kills a Triceratops to attract her. It works, and they mate. After this, the female chases the male out of her territory. She later lays twelve eggs, protecting them from Didelphodons and Dromaeosaurus. She does not eat during this period. Only three eggs manage to hatch. She later kills an Anatotian (by injuring the flanks and crushing the neck vertebrae) and brings back a piece of liver for hatchlings, where two pick on a third one. These two later kill it in the night offscreen. Meanwhile, an Ankylosaurus severely injures the mother by smacking its tail club into her hip, breaking it and damaging internal organs. The mother limps in agony, who later dies. The hatchlings are blown away the next day by a pyroclastic flow when the comet crashes into the earth. ''Walking with Beasts New Dawn The scene from WWD where the mother is injured by an ''Ankylosaurus is also shown at the beginning of the episode. ''Chased By Sea Monsters ''Tyrannosaurus is seen on the time map. ''Sea Monsters, Episode 3 It is seen briefly in '''Sea Monsters', roaring out to sea for a mate, to mark territory, or to scare off an annoying pterosaur. ''Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World ''Tyrannosaurus is one of the viewable Dinosaurs in the app. Appearances in Other Media ''Extreme Dinosaurs'' Read more at the Extreme Dinosaurs Wiki '' The ''Tyrannosaurus rex model from WWD is often shown. ''Prehistoric Park'' Read more at the Prehistoric Park Wiki A pair of Tyrannosaurus siblings named Terrence and Matilda are brought back from the Cretaceous and reside at the park. ''Primeval'' Read more at the Anomaly Research Centre A Tyrannosaurus made its first physical appearance in the fifth episode of Season 5 after only appearing in comics, books, and multiple mentions. ''Dragons Alive'' In the BBC documentary Dragons Alive, the animatronic for its head from WWD is reused in the Prehistory sequence. Merchandise A toy of Tyrannosaurus rex was made by Toyway for their Walking with Dinosaurs line. A lot of Tyrannosaurus merchandise was released for the Arena Spectacular. They include an orange plush with a cheetah like pattern, a brown figure, and much more. Gallery Promotional Images T-rex 1.jpg|A T. rex Roar T-rex 2.jpg|''T. rex'' DownloadedFile.jpeg|The Tyrannosaurus rex behind a tree tyrannosaurus rex.jpg|An adult female Tyrannosaurus looking up into the sunset. 180px-Wwdimpact-1-.jpg Walking with dinosaurs with Tyrannosaurus.png DownloadedFile-1.jpeg Tyrannosaurs rule the earth.png Image.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' attacking Torosaurus latus in the companion book. Wwd trex2.jpg WWDBook Tyrannosaurus.jpg Walking with Dinosaurs 1x6 TyrannosaurusRoar.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus roaring. Tyranno.png|A Tyrannosaurus rex scavenging in the middle of a Geothermal Spring. 1x6 TyrannosaurusEmbryo.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus embryo. Tyrannosaurus eating.png|A Tyrannosaurus feeding on a Triceratops. Mating Tyrannosaurus.png Fighting Tyrannosaurus.png Tyrannosaurus Attack.png Tyrannosaurus-1.png|A female Tyrannosaurus roaring. Babyrexwwddoad.jpg|T. rex chicks blinded by the light of the impact. Sea Monsters T-rex on rock.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus rex baying out to the ocean in Sea Monsters. Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Animals Category:Death of a Dynasty animals Category:Carnivores Category:Walking with Beasts Animals Category:New Dawn animals Category:Sea Monsters Animals Category:Sea Monsters Episode 1 animals Category:Sea Monsters Episode 2 animals Category:Sea Monsters Episode 3 animals Category:Time map animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Animals from North America Category:Animals from Canada Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Apex predators Category:Solitary hunters Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Wonderbook animals Category:Small armed theropods Category:Walking with dinosaurs: inside their world Category:Bird-like dinosaurs Category:Creatures in Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World Category:Pack hunters